1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display substrate, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the display substrate, and more particularly to a display substrate capable of improving an image display quality, a method of manufacturing the display substrate and a liquid crystal display (LCD) device having the display substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An LCD device includes an LCD panel and a backlight assembly. The LCD panel displays an image, and the backlight assembly provides the LCD panel with light.
The LCD panel includes a lower substrate, an upper substrate and a liquid crystal layer. The lower substrate includes a plurality of pixel parts. The upper substrate is combined with the lower substrate. The liquid crystal layer is interposed between the lower and upper substrates.
The lower substrate further includes a plurality of pixel electrodes formed on the pixel parts. The upper substrate includes a common electrode and a plurality of color filters. A common voltage is applied to the common electrode. Each of the color filters displays a predetermined color using the light received from the backlight assembly. The color filters correspond to the pixel parts. When the lower substrate is combined with the upper substrate, the lower substrate may be misaligned with the upper substrate.
To prevent the misalignment between the lower and upper substrates, color filters can be formed on the lower substrate. When the color filters are formed on the lower substrate, the lower substrate corresponding to a display region has a different thickness from the lower substrate corresponding to a peripheral region that surrounds the display region. Therefore, the lower substrate corresponding to the display region has a different light transmittance from the lower substrate corresponding to the peripheral region. Thus, a stripe line is formed along an interface between the display region and the peripheral region.